


Hard at work

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: David gives Matteo a blow job.(David pushes Matteo against the counter, shoves one of his knees between Matteo's legs and presses it firmly against Matteo's cock. The latter has to moan again and kisses David senseless. The heavy making out session doesn't leave David unbothered. He is also horny now and moans in Matteo's mouth. Then he suddenly drops to his knees, undoes Matteo's pants, takes his hard cock out and puts it into his mouth.)
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Kudos: 18





	Hard at work

They have been standing there for a while now, kissing passionately. The kiss becomes more intense and demanding by the minute. David needs to come up for air, he breathes heavily.

  
"What? Why? David! Come here, keep kissing me," Matteo whines.

  
"I'd love to, but you're at work. Someone could walk in at any moment. And for the things I would like to do with you, this is the absolutely most unsuitable place. A bit too public for my taste," David says with a mischievous grin, tilts his head and looks at Matteo with that one special look that turns Matteo's legs into pudding every time and sends shivers down his spine.

  
"David! Stop looking at me like that. You know exactly what that look does to me. I'm already so hard it hurts. That's mean. I still have half an hour till closing time. The store is empty and besides, I don't think anybody will come by here today anymore. With the thunderstorm out there. We can make good use of the time and continue to make out. Please! And then we'll go home as soon as possible, because I can think of a few things I'd like to do with you, too" Matteo replies.

  
David says nothing but looks Matteo deep into his eyes, licks his lips seductively, walks around the counter, stops right in front of his boyfriend, bites his lower lip, puts a hand on Matteo's neck and pulls him into a bruising kiss. He puts his other hand on Matteo's back, lets it slowly move down to his butt and then presses Matteo firmly against himself. The latter moans in David's mouth as he feels the pressure against his cock.

  
David pushes Matteo against the counter, shoves one of his knees between Matteo's legs and presses it firmly against Matteo's cock. The latter has to moan again and kisses David senseless. The heavy making out session doesn't leave David unbothered. He is also horny now and moans in Matteo's mouth. Then he suddenly drops to his knees, undoes Matteo's pants, takes his hard cock out and puts it into his mouth.

  
Matteo can't process all this as quickly as it happens. He is overwhelmed by the feelings that shoot through his body. This warmth, this wetness, David's lips tightly wrapped around his cock. David relentlessly sucks and circles his tongue around the tip of Matteo's cock. Matteo has pleasant shivers running down his whole body, his heart is racing so fast that he fears it will burst. But most of all he is afraid that they will be caught.

  
"Fuck, David. Stop it. Please. What if someone comes in and sees us here like this?" Matteo begs his boyfriend. David stops, takes Matteo's cock out of his mouth and looks at him.

  
"Do you really want me to stop now? You're about to cum, aren't you? And besides, I thought you said that nobody comes here anymore anyway. In this weather. Give me a minute. You won't regret it. I want you to fuck me in the mouth. I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to swallow. All of it. You like that so much, don't you?", David says seductively.

  
Matteo needs a moment to catch on, but then he's hit full force with what David had just offered. He stares at his boyfriend for a few seconds, who does nothing except staring back. Then Matteo thinks, screw it, David is right.

  
"Okay. Go ahead. I can't believe this is really happening," Matteo says before David puts Matteo's cock back into his mouth and picks up where he left off a few moments ago. And yes, Matteo is actually close to orgasm. He holds David's head with his hands to thrust deep into his mouth. He looks down into David's eyes, which are already focused on him. 

  
Matteo's thrusts become faster and harder and the retching sounds, David makes from time to time when Matteo pushes especially deep into his mouth, only turn him on more. Matteo looks deeply into David's eyes, thrusts a few more times especially deep and strong and then comes with a loud grunt. He squirts everything he has to give deep into David's mouth. And David swallows. Everything. As promised. 

  
After David has sucked the last drop out of Matteo, he takes Matteo's cock out of his mouth, puts it back into Matteo's pants, stands up and presses his mouth onto Matteo's to kiss him lovingly. 

  
The kiss doesn't last long, because Matteo urgently needs air. He is still breathless after this fantastic blowjob. And he lets David know that.

  
"Thank you, honey. That was incredible. I'd like to kiss you even longer, but I need to catch my breath."

  
"You're welcome," David answers with a grin. "I thought it was really hot too. It was fun. But now I have a problem."

  
"Uh, what? What kind of problem?"

  
"That really turned me on. I am horny. I am dripping wet. I want you. First your tongue on me, then your cock inside me. First in one hole and then in the other. Any order. What do you say? Would you like to go for a second round? When we get home?"

  
Matteo is speechless and can only nod in agreement. Then he hurries to leave the store tidy and clean, because he's off duty now. He pulls David behind him, out of the store, locks the door and then walks quickly towards their apartment.


End file.
